


Eyewitness Account #4

by E_Salvatore



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Gen, Pure Crack, Well not really, You Have Been Warned, finale speculation, it's just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Salvatore/pseuds/E_Salvatore
Summary: A Halloween fic for everyone who wants to see Alex punch some demons before this damn show is over.





	Eyewitness Account #4

**EYEWITNESS ACCOUNT #4 -** _Daniel Schwartz, 26, custodian_

**Why were you at the scene of the incident on the night of November the 7 th?**

“I’m the night custodian for the facility. My shift starts at eight, and I start cleaning from the top floor – much less to do there than on the other floors, since it’s only one office and Mr. Warren is barely ever around. He keeps it pretty clean even when he is, though – even takes out his own trash. You know, with the other executives by the end of the day you’ve got a bin full of coffee cups at the very least. Not with Mr. Warren. A little unusual but hey, it makes my job easier. Anyway, it usually takes me about two hours before I can get to the underground floor, so I reached there at around ten.”

 

**Prior to entering the underground floor, did you hear or see anything unusual?**

“No, everything seemed normal. The underground floor is soundproof so I wouldn’t have heard anything anyway. I’m usually notified if the floor is in use at night and I’m not allowed in, but no one told me anything about that night so I had no way of knowing that something was going on.”

 

**Can you please describe the events you witnessed, starting from the minute you set foot in the underground floor?**

“So I got inside, and I immediately noticed that some of the lights had been left on. That’s not entirely out of the ordinary, though – sometimes people just forget, you know? And it wasn’t even any of the big overhead lights, just a few dim panels on the far end of the space. I was about to turn on the lights when I realized someone else was in the room. It took me a while to recognize Mr. Warren but when I did, I decided to just leave without bothering him and come back later – that’s what all of us have been taught to do.”

 

**Did Thomas Warren show no sign of having heard your entry or taken note of your presence?**

“Not that I could tell, no. It’s a pretty big space, and neither the doors nor my cart make a lot of noise, so it’s likely that he wouldn’t have heard me. In any case, he seemed pretty distracted. Probably could’ve rolled in on four rickety wheels and a creaking cart and he still wouldn’t have realized.”

 

**Please continue with your account.**

“So I was about to back up and leave, but that’s when I heard the doors opening and a lot of footsteps. Like really, really heavy footsteps. I didn’t know why at the time, but I just had this really, really bad feeling in my gut. So I took my cart and hide in a dark corner near the door, and that’s when I realized that the heavy footsteps were coming from these like, soldier dudes.”

 

**Did anyone else enter the room with these men?**

“Yeah, the radio people.”

 

**Alex Reagan and Richard Strand.**

“That sounds about right. They were both being held by two men each, and you could tell they were trying to get away but they just couldn’t. That’s when I realized something was really wrong.”

 

**What happened next?**

“They moved to the other end of the room, where Mr. Warren was waiting. I couldn’t hear much of what they were saying, but I could see that the soldiers were fanned out in this wide semi-circle arrangement with Reagan and Strand in the center, and Mr. Warren in front of them. He said something, and all of the soldiers started leaving the room single file. I knew they would pass by me, so I curled into the corner again and couldn’t see what Mr. Warren did while they left. I did hear a lot of weird sounds though– pretty creepy, actually. Luckily none of the soldiers turned back to see what was going on, so they didn’t see me either.”

 

**How long did it take you to return to observing the event?**

“A couple of minutes, I think. I waited for a few seconds after the soldiers left before I left the corner and went back to spying on them.”

 

**And what did you see then?**

“It was… God, I don’t even know. Mr. Warren had turned on some of the equipment – the whole wall behind him was lit up – and he kept making more and more of these… shadow things. Somehow I knew that they were meant to look vaguely humanoid, but they just didn’t. I realized the sounds were coming from them – I could hear them breathing, even from all the way across the room. I could see their shoulders moving up and down rapidly, as if they were panting or struggling to breathe.”

 

**Did you take note of Alex Reagan and Richard Strand’s reactions to the sudden appearance of these shadows?**

“They were still in the same spot I’d last seen them in at first, but as more and more shadows appeared and began to approach them, they started backing up. I could tell that the man – Strand – was talking to Mr. Warren, trying to reason with him or something, but I couldn’t hear anything specific. And Mr. Warren, he just… he was laughing. I’d never seen him so pleased, really. It was disturbing, to say the least.”

 

**How about Alex Reagan?**

“At first she just kinda stood there while Strand was talking to Mr. Warren. I could see her turning around and trying to keep an eye on all the shadows, and she was always the one to pull Strand backwards whenever the shadows got too close. But after a while there were just too many of them and even worse, it looked like they were… like they were becoming solid.”

 

**Can you go into more detail about this, please?**

“So when I first saw the shadows, they were… well, shadows. See-through. Like dark smoke, but still just smoke. But the longer they were here, the thicker that smoke seemed to become, until it looked like they were about to become solid. Like us.”

 

**Us?**

“People. Humans. Real things.”

 

**Right. Please go on.**

“Well, Mr. Warren finally stopped making more of those things. At this point he was just watching the shadows, as if to see what they would do to Reagan and Strand. And that’s when… that’s when…”

 

**When?**

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but that’s when the lady – Reagan – she shouted, “I am so fucking _done_ with this shit!”. Can I curse? Sorry, that’s just exactly what she said.”

 

**That’s all right.**

“Yeah, so she got really, really pissed. Mr. Warren just seem amused, while the other guy looked at her like he was worried she might snap or something. And that’s when she punched a shadow.”

 

**With her bare hand?**

“Yeah, just like that. I think she probably _did_ snap, but that seemed to work out in her favor.”

 

**How so?**

“Well, every time she punched a shadow, it seemed to go right back to being all wispy and see-through and shit, instead of becoming more solid. It was the weirdest thing. Even Mr. Warren seemed too taken aback to actually do anything.”

 

**How long did this go on for?**

“A _while_ , really. More than five minutes, I’d say. She just kept going at them and screaming a bunch of things while she was at it, like “you fucking cat murderers!”… I think that’s what she said, at least. At some point I think she even started yelling at Mr. Warren, something about how he should have stuck to solar energy instead of trying to harness demons and shit.”

 

**And what was Strand doing?**

“I wasn’t really paying attention to him at first – it’s kinda hard to look away from someone punching _demons_ , apparently – but somehow he went from being next to Reagan to being right behind Mr. Warren. He picked up something – I couldn’t see what it was – and hit the back of Mr. Warren’s head. It wasn’t enough to knock him out, but Strand just kept going at it without pause, even as Mr. Warren turned around. He was out cold before he could say a word. I even wondered if maybe he was dead.”

 

**It was a metal paperweight, in case you were wondering. It was of substantial mass.**

“Yeah, that would explain it. So at that point Reagan was still attacking the shadows, but you could tell she was getting tired. She yelled at Strand to turn the machine off already, and they… I think they bickered a bit? There was some back and forth, but eventually he started stabbing at buttons and pulling levers – randomly, it looked like. At some point it even looked like he’d accidentally triggered the process to make _more_ shadows, but he managed to stop that before things could get worse.”

 

**How long did it take Strand to shut down the device?**

“He didn’t. A bunch of people stormed in like a minute later, and some of them pushed him aside and shut it down while the other people fought off the shadows the way they saw Reagan doing. A while later the shadows just vanished into thin air – I guess that’s when the machine was shut down.”

 

**Did you recognize any of the newcomers? Were any of them Daiva Corp. employees?**

“None that I recognized, no.”

 

**Did you see this man amongst them?**

“Him? Yeah, yeah, he looks familiar. I remember now. He was the first one to get to the machine and push Strand aside. Who is that kid, anyway? Looks like he’s barely out of his teens.”

 

**His name is Simon Reese. We have not been able to locate him since the events of November 7 th.**

“Really? Can’t help you there. I know he stuck around after the machine was turned off. Pretty sure I saw him talking to Strand and Reagan after. But that’s about when your people found me and escorted me away.”

 

**Can you confirm that you have shared all known details of that night?**

“Well, all the details that I know. Yeah, that’s everything I can remember for now. If you give me a number or email address, I could let you know if I remember anything else?”

 

**That would be appreciated. Thank you for your time, Mr. Schwartz.**

“Um, no problem. And hey, I know I’ve asked this like a hundred times already, but is there any chance you guys could tell me what the hell happened that night?”

 

**That’s what we’re trying to figure out.**

“Well, good luck. Hey, do you know when I can get back to work?”

 

**I’m afraid Daiva Corp. is no longer operational.**

“Oh come _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're painfully self conscious of your rusty fic writing skills? You write crack fic, of course! So here we've got Alex Reagan punching demons and Simon Reese saving the world. It doesn't get any crackier than that.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
